Being a Family
by lil joker 1989
Summary: Sequel to Coming of Age. Harry and Fenrir deal with having three kids and then four quadruplets. SemeFenrir/UkeHarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Being a Family**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Looking at his kids Harry couldn't help but want to cry. He hadn't been able to play with them for months. He had gotten so big that it hurt to be up on his feet for too long. So since he wasn't able to walk playing with his kids was out of the question.

"Don't worry you just need a few more days and you'll have your c-section and after you get better from that you'll be able to run around with your kids." Smiling at Draco's words Harry leaned on him and closed his eyes. Draco was so soft and comforting, it made Harry miss Fenrir.

"Harry don't cry. You'll be alright."

"I-I want Fenrir. I want him right now. Can you go get him for me Draco?" And with that puppy dog look given to him, Draco told Harry he'd be back with Fenrir as fast as possible.

Getting up from the couch Harry waddled to his bedroom, after sitting for few moments he felt something wet on his thighs. Groaning Harry thought he'd wet himself when out of nowhere he felt a cramp on the side of his round belly. "Aahh."

_Oh fuck I think their coming! Oh god!_

Sucking in some air, Harry cried out for someone to come. Hearing someone come in the house and run to his bedroom Harry felt relieve but then tensed when he saw that it was three kids Rosy, Nathan, and Jason.

"Momma what's wrong? Why were you screaming?"

Holding back the scream he wanted to let out Harry instead closed his eyes and said. "I want you and Nathan to go the lake and get Grandma, tell her I need her help that the… nngghhh… babies are coming." Running as fast they could Rosy and Nathan went to go get their grandma.

"Mom what should I do? Where's dad?"

"He's on his way I want you to help me get on the floor but first lay some thick blankets down."

Doing what he was told, Jason eased Harry on to the no longer hard floor.

"HARRY?" Running inside the house Fenrir wondered why the scent of Harry's blood was in the air.

"Dad over here." Running towards his son's voice Fenrir was shocked to see his mate going into birth.

"Oh shit Harry. Come on we have to take you to the hospital."

"Mommy here's Grandma."

With one look at her distressed son, Lily knew that the quadruplets were going to have to be born in the house since they were most likely coming fast since Harry was in so much distress. Looking at Molly, who had followed once she heard Harry was about to give birth, Lily nodded her head.

"We can't move him Fenrir the children are going to have to be born here."

"But-"

"Fenrir please I know what I'm doing, Molly will you help me."

"Of course, but first I want everyone out of the house. Draco take the children to my house."

"Nnnooo. I want to stay with Mommy."

"I-its ok baby. I'll be ooohhh ok."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Looking up at the blurry figure of his mother Harry wondered how much longer it was going to take for his kids to be born.

"Just breathe sweetheart breathe."

Feeling something lick his neck Harry turned his face and was greeted with a loving kiss. "You'll be ok love. The cubs will be out soon don't worry."

Shaking his head Harry's body trembled when he said. "I'm so sorry Fenrir. I just can't. I'm so sorry this is too much... aaahhhh!" Crying out Harry held his large belly he then felt Fenrir sit behind him and pull his legs up as he spread them apart.

"You're doing great Harry keep it going."

"Nnnnggghhh... aaaahhhh." All out crying Harry tried to get out of Fenrir's hold but was unable to due to the position Fenrir had him in.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"How do you think Momma's doing Jason?"

"He'll be fine don't worry."

Hugging his sister Jason, hoped he wasn't telling a lie.

"But he was crying cause he hurt."

Frustrated at his twins constant talking Nathan shouted out. "Shut up Rosy, Momma's going to be fine. You'll see."

"Nathan don't yell at you're sister and don't worry Rosy you're Momma will be ok."

Watching the kids Ginny knew that it was tough on the kids to know that their mother was hurting and their was nothing they could do about it. "It just that it's going to be a little hard pushing out four babies."

Getting up off the kitchen chair Jason pulled up Rosy and walked to the living room. "Hey why don't we watch Finding Memo?"

"Alright."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Pushing down one more time Harry felt something slimy come out of him.

"Wwwaaaawwww."

"He's out Harry. Your little boy is out."

Giving a tired smile Harry looked at his little boy, he was all wriggled, if Harry had not been in so much pain he would have giggled. Gasping Harry felt more contractions hit him; bearing down again Harry dug his nails in Fenrir's legs.

"Is he ok?"

"He's perfect Harry know when you feel you're next contraction I want you to push down again." Nodding his head Harry bared down and surprisingly the second baby came easily.

"Wwaaww."

"Oh Harry this little girl is a quite it one."

Smiling Harry looked as the two babies were placed next to him after they were cleaned. Feeling pressure in the lower half of his body Harry wished it would be over soon he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Harry look at me I want you to look at me and take a deep breath."

Breathing Harry bared down when he felt the contraction hit him. "Nnnggghhh... aaaahhh!"

"You're doing a great job Harry keep it up cub."

"Ooh shut up you're never touching me again, y-you better nngghh get reacquainted with y-your hand!"

Holding his growl in Fenrir remembered that the only reason Harry was saying those things were because he was giving life to their children. "You're right cub I'll never touch you again." Feeling Harry's nails dig into his thighs harder Fenrir tried to ignore them. If his mate could give birth to four kids then Fenrir could take a couple of nails in his thighs.

With one last push Harry's third baby came into the world. Slumping Harry felt his vision blur, it felt so tempting to just close his eyes and make the fourth baby wait till he was the one that was ready to have the baby. Feeling Fenrir shake him Harry tiredly opened his eyes.

"I need you to stay awake Harry don't go to sleep yet."

"I can't. I'm so tired. Fenrir please tell them to leave; I just want to sleep."

Feeling his heartache instead of saying what would make his mate feel better Fenrir said. "I'm sorry cub but you have to stay awake I promise that once your done I'll kick all their asses out so you can rest."

With tears streaming down his eyes Harry pushed when he felt the contraction, for some reason it felt more difficult to push out he fourth baby.

"Nnnnggghhh... aaaahhh."

"Almost there Harry it's coming out."

When the baby finally came out Harry's world became black and he feel into unconsciousness.

"Harry! Oh dear Fenrir, we need to take them to the hospital they need treatment now!"

Nodding his head Fenrir picked up his unconscious mate and headed for the hospital.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Ok for those who might think I'm over doing it for Harry just imagine having one child with out drugs and then having to have three more it is painful, I don't have kids but no doubt it hurts.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Posted on 8-7-09**


	2. Chapter 2

**Being a Family**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Looking at his resting mate Fenrir couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He felt guilty because he was the one who got Harry pregnant, even though he knew it took two people to make a child...or four.

"Mmmnnn."

As soon as Harry opened his eyes he knew that he was in the hospital. Smelling his mate Harry tiredly turned his head and saw a worried Fenrir looking at him. Reaching out Harry held Fenrir's hand. "Don't worry Fenrir, I'm ok now."

For the first time in his life Fenrir let a tear fall. "You almost died cub, I almost lost you."

Tiredly closing his eyes Harry said. "You'll never lose me because I belong to you remember wherever I go you go, heh that sounds kind of morbid."

Leaning over Fenrir captured Harry's chapped lips. "Mmnn. Fenrir, I want to see our babies."

Picking up Harry bridal style all the while being careful with the IV tube Fenrir walked to the next room, the babies were a sleep.

"Their so beautiful."

"Yes they are cub."

Smiling down at his children Fenrir hugged Harry tighter, it was so hard to believe that four children came out of such a small body, but they had and Fenrir had witnessed it.

"Come on Harry you need to rest." Reluctantly Harry left with Fenrir, he was so happy his children we're healthy and safe.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH two months later FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Wwwaaawwww."

"Wwaaawww."

"Wwwwaaaawww."

"Wwwaaawwww."

As quickly as possible Harry headed to his babies room. "Hold on babies hold on."

Picking up Dominick, Harry put him in his swing, instantly he quieted down. Picking up Anna, Harry put her in the crib and gave her the pacifier, she instantly quieted down. Picking up Sarah, Harry put her in the second rocker and gave her a blue rattle to play with, she instantly quieted down. Walking lastly to his youngest son Harry picked him up and then sat down on the rocking chair, lifting up his shirt Harry offered his son, Sammy, his nipple, feeling his son suckle him Harry closed his eyes for moment and basked in the silence.

"Momma can we come in."

Opening his eyes Harry looked at his three children, ever since he had come back from the hospital all three of them made sure to be extra good.

"Are you guy's hungry?"

"No we just want to sit with you."

Walking out of the room, Jason come back with a semi thick blanket and spread it on the floor. The baby's cribs were all against wall's so it made it easy for the blanket to be set in the middle of the room. After all the kids laid down on the floor, Harry smiled then closed his eyes again.

"Momma."

"Yes baby."

"Why do Anna and Sammy smell different?"

Opening his eye's Harry looked at his little girl, he had been wondering when she was going to ask. "It's because their submissive baby, like me."

"So Dominick and Sarah are dominates."

"Yes."

"Oh ok." Cuddling next to her brother Rosy also closed her eyes.

Removing Sammy from his breast Harry burped him then laid him down to sleep on his crib. Walking to Anna Harry sat back down then placed her on the breast that Sammy had not used.

"Mom."

"Yes Nathan."

"Can I have some of your milk to?"

Blushing Harry looked at his son, he had not expected that question. "I'm sorry but no you can't Nathan, the milk is for the babies since they can't eat anything else yet."

"Oh alright." Hugging his sister Rosy, Nathan joined her in sleep.

After letting Anna suck for a few more minutes Harry removed her, burped her and then laid her on her crib to sleep. Getting up Jason carefully picked up Dominick and then handed him to his mother.

"Thank you Jason."

With his eyes glued to his mother Jason watched as he moved Dominick to his breast and offered his milk, quickly the baby latched on.

"Mom do you want me to bring you something to drink?"

"Yes, some juice would be good."

As quietly as possible Jason ran to the kitchen and served his mother a cup of grape juice. Walking back inside the room Jason handed his mother the juice.

"Thank you Jason."

Setting the cup on a little table next to him Harry looked at his son; he was laying on the blanked with his siblings but was keeping a watchful eye on him. Removing Dominick from his breast Harry burped him then laid him down for his nap. Turning around Jason handed Sarah to Harry.

"Thank you Jason but why don't you take a nap with you're brother and sister."

"No I'm fine I'll keep you company."

"Alright then."

After about five minutes Harry burped and laid Sarah down for here nap. When he turned to Jason he was already asleep.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Well I think that Jason is such a big helper, I cant of made him after my brother's son, he always wants to help and stuff and he's only four years old heh.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Posted on 8-10-09**


	3. Chapter 3

**Being a Family**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Growling, Fenrir felt like punching Lucius. Because of Lucius concerns, Fenrir had to not only gone to work, but he had to stay over there for more than the required three hours. Opening the door Fenrir was taken back by how quiet his house was. Walking to the babies room Fenrir saw that they were all asleep in their cribs.

_How do you do it Harry?_

Checking his older children's room Fenrir saw that they to were asleep their rooms, Nathan and Rosy stopped sharing a room after they turned eight.

_Where's Harry?_

Walking to their bedroom Fenrir followed Harry's scent to the bathroom. There in the bathtub was Harry, his eyes were closed relaxing. Quietly walking behind Harry, Fenrir kneeled down, gently Fenrir started to massage Harry's tense shoulder.

"Mmnn Fenrir. I've missed you today."

"I missed you too love."

Standing up Fenrir took off his clothes and got in the tub behind Harry. Sighing Harry turned around and straddled Fenrir's lap.

"Fenrir."

"Yes."

While listening Fenrir ran his hands up and down his mate's back, it was amazing they way Harry could relax and arouse him right after a tiring day.

"Were going to have to talk to Jason. He's acting like a little adult when he should be enjoying his childhood."

"Hm alright well talk to him tomorrow. Right now though I want it to be about us."

Smiling Harry agreed it felt like they hadn't been together in a long time. Grabbing Fenrir's penis, Harry slowly pumped it. Harry wanted Fenrir nice and hard.

"I've missed you're hands love."

"Heh well I've missed you're cock, mmnn I've missed it inside me moving in and out."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"Well then; I miss screaming you're name aaahhh Fenrir mmmnnn don't stop. I love it when you're pounding into me harder and faster and deeper."

With a growl Fenrir lifted Harry up by his armpits and then pushed him down on his hard cock.

"Aaaaahhh nngghh."

Digging his nails into Fenrir's shoulders Harry was surprised at how... good it felt to have Fenrir enter him so brutally. Now he wasn't a masochistic, but Harry had to admit he enjoyed rough sex every once and a while.

"You're so tight love... it's amazing."

Pulling closer to Fenrir Harry wrapped his arms around Fenrir's neck. "Oooohhhh Fenrir."

Lifting up carefully Harry silently screamed when he pushed himself back down on his love's cock. It had been so long since they had had sex, to long for both Harry and Fenrir.

"Fenrir."

Latching on to Harry's neck Fenrir suckled and nibbled, it had been so long since he had marked Harry and lately he had the urge to just leave hickeys all over Harry's body, who knew maybe tonight he would.

"F-Fenrir... its n-not enough."

Chuckling at Harry's frustration Fenrir grabbed a hold of Harry's hips and got up out of the water. Not even bothering to get a towel Fenrir pushed Harry up against the wall and started to fuck him, sure it was a little slippery but it was exiting.

Groaning Harry threw his head back he didn't even care that he had hit his head, all he cared about in that moment was the build up he was feeling in his belly and the way Fenrir was suckling on his nipples. It was very arousing.

"Mmmnn I've always loved you're milk love."

Crying out, Harry grabbed a hold of Fenrir's hair and started to pull on it. He and Fenrir were filled with so many emotions at the moment that they didn't even hear the knock on their door.

"Aahh!"

"Momma are you ok, do you want me to call daddy?"

Stopping what they were doing both Harry and Fenrir tried to calm their breathing. None of their children had ever been that close while they were having sex, so thinking quickly Harry said. I'm ok Rosy it's just that I hit my... leg yeah I hit my leg go back to sleep baby its ok."

"Are you sure Momma?"

"Yes."

"OK."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Walking back to her room Rosy thought it was funny how many times her mother must have hit his leg since he had been crying out for a while.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Sighing Fenrir knew that the moment had been ruined, they were not going to have sex while one of their children was awake. Sure they could try to be quiet, but Harry was not a quiet lover, it would just not be possible. So laying Harry's legs down Fenrir kissed Harry on the lips.

"Sorry Fenrir."

Setting Harry's feet down Fenrir kept a lose hold on Harry's hips. "Don't you dare apologize Harry. You have nothing to apologize for, besides I love it when you're loud."

"Heh... you're a pervert Fenrir."

"Yeah, but you love me that way."

Reaching over and getting a towel Harry wrapped it around himself. "Well I don't hate it... I guess."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Heh yes I'm sorry but I had to do it I mean come on there are three kids in the house plus four babies you now some one was bound to wake up or something heh.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 8-15-09**


	4. Chapter 4

**Being a Family**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Eating his breakfast, Fenrir couldn't help but be pissed off. He hadn't had sex for weeks and he was beginning to get very irritated. Now he knew that it was going to be hard with three pre-teens and then four babies, but he had hoped he would be able to have at least sex once or twice a week.

"Dad are you ok? You look angry."

"I'm not mad Nathan...it's just that I didn't have goodnight's sleep last night."

"Oh, well why don't you just take a nap? Then I'm sure nobody will mind since you're so tired and if you want well make them go away if they come look for you."

"Thank you for the consideration Nathan, but you don't have to do that son."

Walking out of the children's room Harry wanted to just lie down and rest. Sarah had woken up at four in the morning and that had caused the other babies to wake up, he had been up for five hours and he was exhausted.

Looking at his tired mate Fenrir told Jason to go and take the children outside and when they came back to be quiet. Getting up Fenrir grabbed his mate by the hand and lead him to the love seat. Sitting Harry in between his legs Fenrir massaged his lover's tired shoulders.

"Tell me what's wrong baby?"

Feeling Harry's shoulder's start to shake Fenrir noticed that... Harry was crying.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Hi Jason you wanna play with me".

"Sure, but my brothers are gonna play to play with us to."

Seeing Fred, Hermione and Ron's nine years old son, Jason nodded his head. He also told the twins to follow because they were going to go play in the park his father had build eight years ago for the new children in the pack. The park was huge it had five swings, three slides, two seesaw's and then much more that the pack's children loved to play at.

Sitting down on the swing Rosy waited for her brother to get on the one next to her before she started to move. She loved being around her brother.

Looking at his brother and sister swing Jason sighed and went where his friend Fred was.

"You ok Jason?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that my mom woke up really early to take care of the babies and well I was sad that I couldn't help him."

"I know you feel guilty that you can't help your mom but I mean you're still a kid, you can only do so much."

Knowing that his friend was right Jason didn't even argue his friend because he was right, though that didn't stop him from feeling a little bad.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Harry baby talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't do this Fenrir. I don't now if I can do this anymore; when they were smaller they didn't cry as much as they do now."

Full out crying now, Harry turned around and buried his head in Fenrir's chest. He had been holding it in for a couple of weeks now and now that it was out he felt relieved yet guilty at the same time. The reason he felt guilt was because he felt he should be able to take care of his children like the way he had done with the twins.

"Harry, sweetheart, how long have you felt this way?"

"F-for a while now, I didn't want to tell you, because I thought I could handle it, but I can't. It's harder then when I had the twins, I'm sorry Fenrir."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about Harry. I should be saying I'm sorry I should be helping you more."

"B-but why can't I handle them now? I was able to when they were younger. Why can't I handle them now that their bigger?" Sobbing again Harry felt like just running out of the room, but he didn't since he knew he had to listen to what Fenrir had to say.

"Harry it's alright to feel the way you do. You're taking care of four children, but I want you to know I'll be helping you. You won't be doing this alone, and I'm sorry that I've left you alone."

Lifting up his head Harry kissed Fenrir, he was happy that Fenrir was being so understanding.

"Wwwaaawww."

Getting up Fenrir went towards his crying child, they may not cry much but once one started they all started and it was hard at times to get them to stop. Picking up Sammy, Fenrir took him to the changing table, Sammy had peed himself.

"Wwwaaawww."

Watching Fenrir Harry smiled, now it wasn't like Fenrir never helped him it was just that since he was alpha and had to work on the stocks he had both for the pack and well that kept him busy for a few hours a day.

Picking up both Anna and Dominick Fenrir rocked both of them in his arms, he loved holding his children.

Surprisingly enough Sarah was being quiet, usually Sarah was the one that cried the most, today must have been different.

"Fenrir."

"Yes cub."

"Even though i-it gets really hard with the kids I want you to know I'm happy I wouldn't have it any other way."

Picking Sammy up, Harry walked towards Fenrir and kissed him on the lips.

"Neither would I Harry."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Nathan I'm tired. I want to go home and take a nap."

Nodding his head Nathan got up from the sandbox and went towards Jason and Fred.

"Jason, Rosy and I are tired; we want to go take a nap."

"Ok then get Rosy so we can leave."

Getting up from the swing Fred and Jason said goodbye and went their separate ways.

"Remember that Dad said we have to be quiet when we go home so go straight to your room and I'll tell Mom and Dad we got home."

Making it home in record time the twins went directly to their room to take their daily nap, they didn't care of other children might think they were to old for a nap they still loved taking it.

Seeing that their parents weren't in the babies room Jason went to check their room, their on the bed was their parents sleeping. Jason always prayed that whenever he bonded with any one he would have the relationship his parents had.

Closing the door Jason locked the house doors and decided to take a nap to since everybody was doing it. Before going to take his nap though Jason made a call to his grandmother, hopefully she would be able to help his mother and father even if it was only for the weekend.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will review.

**Edited by Pyrite **

**Updated on 8-18-19**


	5. Chapter 5

**Being a Family**

Fenrir/Harry

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Harry Potter series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Now it's ok Harry, I haven't had kids in my house for a long time and I would love to stay with the kids for the weekend. Now that it's settled, go and get me the baby's bags."

Nodding his head and giving his mother a warm kiss on the cheek, Harry went to the baby's room and put the appropriate things in each bag. While getting the things, Harry couldn't help but smile, he was going to have two days alone with his mate he was so happy. While getting the things needed, Harry didn't notice his father walk into the room and close the door. Sitting on the rocking chair James greeted his son.

"Hi daddy, how long have you been here?"

"Just now, Harry can you come here for a moment?"

Moving away from that he was doing Harry approached his father.

Looking at his son in the eye James said. "Harry I want you to know how proud of you I am. You've raised a great family and have a loving mate. I also want you to know that if you ever need me or you're mother to take the kids for a day or even a week let us know."

"But I don't want to be a bother."

Standing up James hugged his son. "You will never be a bother to us son. Like I was saying if you ever want some time for yourself or for you and Fenrir just let us know and we'll take the kids off of your hands for the time that you need."

Feeling tears well up in his eyes Harry told his father he would let them know.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too son."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Seeing his kids leave with his mother, Harry couldn't help but feel a little guilty, but then again he did want to spend some alone time with Fenrir and needed to get away from the kids for a while. Yes, he didn't need to feel guilty.

"So now that we're alone, is there something you want to do Harry?"

Grinning Fenrir watched his mate turn around give him a sultry look, no doubt Harry was thinking the same thing he was. Watching Harry shut the door and then walk towards him with a seductive look, Fenrir felt himself get hard.

"Actually yeah there is."

Stopping in front of Fenrir, Harry ran one of his fingers up and down his lover's chest. The hard on Fenrir had was obvious and Harry couldn't help, but want to moan at the sight of it.

"We need to... paint the babies room I think it needs a new color."

Looking down at this smiling mate Fenrir closed his eyes and groaned. He was hoping that they would be spending their time doing something else, sex, but from what Harry said it wasn't happening.

"Alright then if you want to then we'll do it."

As a disappointed Fenrir turned around to get the things needed Harry giggled and then jumped on Fenrir's back hugging him tightly. Harry kissed the other's head and said. "Do you really think I want to do that when we have two days by ourselves? You must be crazy if you do. I want to fuck Fenrir! I want a good fuck and then I want to make love after that I want to fuck again."

Grinning at his mate's words Fenrir ran to the room, it was like Harry had read his mind.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Jumping off Fenrir's back, Harry kept their eyes locked as he started to slowly take off his clothes. First his shirt, then his pants, and his underwear. Slowly spinning around Harry gave Fenrir a nice view of his body; even after seven children he still had a great body. Stopping Harry looked at Fenrir and frowned.

"Fenrir, I don't think its fair that you have all your clothes on and I don't."

Laughing at his mate's words, Fenrir got up quickly and started to rip his clothes. Harry had no idea how eager he was to have sex, especially after Rosy hat almost caught them.

"Now that's more like it Fenrir."

Walking up to Fenrir, Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and then kissed him, it was a sweet kiss. Feeling Fenrir wrap his arms around his waist Harry pushed himself closer to Fenrir and then moaned, Fenrir had squeezed his butt.

"You have no idea how much I missed this, especially when we we're so close to orgasm. I'm going to make sure you cum at least ten times today Harry."

"Well if you make me cum ten times today then I'll walk around naked all day tomorrow."

"That sound's like a plan."

Grinning at each other Harry moved away from Fenrir and then crawled on the bed pushing his head down and then lifted his ass in the air. Wiggling his butt Harry turned his face towards Fenrir and said. "Are you just going to stand there and look at me Fenrir or are you going to fuck me?"

Licking his lips, Fenrir smiled and also climbed on the bed. Looking at Harry's delectable ass Fenrir squeezed the cheeks, they we're softer then he had remembered. Moving his hand higher Fenrir grabbed a hold of Harry's hips, he pushed his cock in between Harry's globes. Holding onto the head, Fenrir moved it up and down Harry's crack, he didn't penetrate Harry though.

"Where is the lube Harry?"

Moaning Harry told his mate to look in the last drawer next to their bed.

"Hn it's still full... I think we should make it our mission to finish it before the kids come back."

"I agree, but hurry it up Fenrir."

Applying a generous amount of lube on his hand Fenrir moved back to where he had been and let some of the lube fall in between Harry's crack. Seeing the other shudder Fenrir smiled to himself.

"What's wrong baby?"

"N-nothing just keep going please."

Pushing his index finger slowly inside of Harry, Fenrir stopped until it was fully inside of the other boy. Feeling Harry's muscles contract around his finger Fenrir chuckled, his mate was dying to be fucked. Leaning over Harry, Fenrir nibbled on Harry's shoulder.

"You like this cub?"

"Y-yes."

"Good because I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

Feeling Harry's muscles loosen up Fenrir added his middle finger, he made a scissor with his fingers and tried to hurry, he was beginning to get impatient. Pulling his fingers out Fenrir grabbed the lube that was on the bed beside them and poured some of it on his hot cock. Seeing Harry try to look at him Fenrir asked if he really wanted to fuck or if he wanted to make love.

"Like I said Fenrir, we're going to fuck then we're going to make love and then we're going to fuck again."

"Alright then cub if that's what you want."

Getting a good strong hold of Harry's hips Fenrir pulled his hips back before he quickly snapped it forward, forcing his cock inside and a scream out.

"AAAAHHHH"

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

Opening the kitchen door Jason turned to the window.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Turning to his grandmother, Jason said. "I though I heard someone scream."

Turning away from her nephew Lily tried to hide the blush that was on her face, Jason had great hearing.

"It was probably nothing; hey do you want some ice cream?"

"Ok."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

With a little puddle of droll next to him Harry fisted the sheets under him. He knew he and Fenrir were going to fuck but he was amazed at how Fenrir was making him feel. Twice he had felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. If he had known Fenrir was going to be that good then he would have done this sooner. Not wanting Fenrir to think that he was just going to kneel there and take it Harry pushed back and forth on Fenrir's cock. Lifting himself on his hands, Harry gave a hard push back as Fenrir thrusted forward.

"Gggrrr... you're so tight."

Smiling Harry let his head drop, being able to see under him Harry saw Fenrir's sac hit his ass every time he pushed forward. Blushing Harry shock his head and just closed his eyes, he loved the feel of Fenrir pounding into him without worry of being quiet.

"Aaahhh."

Grunting as he moved Fenrir heard Harry moan. Even after so many years of being together those moans still had the power to get him hornier and make him determined to fuck Harry until he passed out.

Looking down at the spot that connect him and Harry, Fenrir wanted to howl out, and since he didn't see anything wrong with it he did. The sight of himself inside of Harry always drove him crazy, especially the way Harry's ass squeezed him when he pushed in; it was as if he didn't want Fenrir to pull out.

"I-I'm coming."

"Me... t-too."

Both men felt the same thing; it was as if a string in their bellies was going to snap. Their sacs lifted up getting ready to release the fluid inside. Their actions became erratic while they tried to make the string in their bellies snap. After a couple of more seconds of moving it finally did. Crying out each other's name Harry came all over the sheets under him, while Fenrir came deep inside of Harry. Riding out their orgasm both men fell down not being able to hold their own weight any longer.

"F-Fenrir you're heavy, get off."

Rolling off of Harry, Fenrir wrapped his arm around the other male and hugged him close.

"I'm so sticky Fenrir, can you go bring me a wet towel please."

Not bothering answer but grunting as he got up Fenrir went to retrieve the towel that Harry wanted. Once he had it though instead of giving it to Harry, Fenrir used it to clean Harry himself. As he did this Fenrir remembered Molly tell her children, "If you made the mess then you have to clean it." So that was what exactly Fenrir was doing at the moment.

"Is that better cub?"

"It's perfect Fenrir thank you."

After Fenrir threw the towel towards the dirty pile of clothes he climbled in the bed and snuggled with Harry. The couple then closed their eyes and sighed in bliss, this had been exactly what they need.

"Do you feel up to making love right now Harry or do you want to rest for a little?"

Thinking about it for a few seconds Harry smiled and pushed himself on top of Fenrir.

"Let's sleep for a while and if after you wake up you still want to have sex then we'll do it."

"That sounds fine to me."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

"Okay kids get you're things ready, while you guys stay here I'm going to your house to let your parents know your going back."

Making her way to her son's house Lily hoped that they had enjoyed the time they had alone. Knocking on the door and getting no response Lily knocked again, knowing that the children we're going to be arriving at any moment Lily opened the door and walked to the living, there on the love seat she saw something that she would remember of the rest of her life. Her son was in between Fenrir's legs, bobbing his head up and down on Fenrir's cock, and from the looks and sounds of it he was enjoying himself. Transfixed on what was going on in front of her Lily wasn't able to look away.

"Take it deeper love."

As Lily watched Fenrir run his hands threw her son's hair Lily gulped and slowly started to walk back to the door. She was going to go back outside knock loud and announce that she was there so that they could have time to recompose themselves.

Taking a deep breath Lily knocked loudly on the door and said. "Harry, it's me, open the door." Lily heard moving inside the house before Harry opened the door, her son's cheeks were red and it looked like he was trying to get his breathing under control.

"Hi mom, come in, where are the kids?"

"Oh there on there way with your father. They'll be coming in about um ten minutes. I just came early in order to let you know we were coming."

Nodding his head Harry told his mother that he was going to make a quick breakfast. As Harry watched his mother walk away, Harry ran to bathroom, which Fenrir was currently using to take a quick shower. Picking up his tooth brush and toothpaste Harry started to hurriedly brush his teeth as he mumbled to himself. "I am not going to fucking greet my kids with my mouth smelling like dick and cum."

"Hey I didn't hear you complaining when I was fucking your mouth."

Blushing, but angry Harry pulled the shower's curtain open and said. "Well it's not my fault that you're cum taste so good."

Turning off the shower Fenrir got out dripping wet. "Well if you like the way my cum taste then you can suck me off till you go to sleep if you'd like."

Smirking Harry ran his finger up and down Fenrir's cock. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, oh wait it does because what do you think will happen if one of kids walked in?"

"They'd be scared for life... "

"Yeah, but anyway hurry it up because the kids are going to be home soon."

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

In exactly 10 minutes Harry had four pancakes ready for each of his children and five pancakes for each of the adults.

"MOMMA, DADDY!"

After Harry heard those words he saw three blurs run towards him and hug him.

"Oh my babies." As Harry hugged his kids, it finally hit him, even though he had wanted to be alone Fenrir he had missed his kids. "Oh I've missed you guys." When Harry saw his parents walk inside with his quadruplets Harry started to pull away.

"Hey did you guys just miss your mom, what about me?" Not wanting to leave their father out the kids ran towards him and hugged him. While Fenrir hugged the eldest children, Harry walked to the quadruplets that his parents had laid down on the rug. The babies were now trying to learn how to crawl.

"Oh my babies look at you. Did you miss me?" As Harry laid down on his belly in the middle of rug and heard his father speak. "Oh you have no idea how much they missed you, well to tell you the truth it was more like they missed you're breast milk, they don't like drinking the powdered kind."

"Oh then the kids must be hungry, dad, mom, why don't you stay while I go breast feed the kids?" When his parents agreed to stay and eat Harry asked Fenrir to help him take the children to their room.

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

When Harry picked up Anna, he smiled, he had missed the gurgling sounds she used to make before she was breast feed. Well Harry missed all the quirks his kids had before and during breast feeding. Sammy liked to play with the other nipple while he sucked on the other. Dominick liked to be rocked while he was feed. Sarah liked to play with her green rattle while she was breast fed, she would never feed without it.

After finishing feeding all four kids Harry laid them down for a nap, as he was laying down Sarah Fenrir walked in the room. "The kids went to the park with Ron's kid and you're mom and dad already left."

Nodding his head Harry walked out of the children's room, heading to their bedroom Harry and Fenrir laid down, holding each other.

"Fenrir."

"Yes cub."

As Fenrir pulled Harry closer, he breathed in his bonded mates scent.

"I think our family is complete."

"To tell you the truth my family was complete the moment I bonded with you, the kids I guess you could say were just the topping on an already perfect cake."

Closing their eyes, Fenrir and Harry held each other, even though there might have been moments in their lives where they questioned there decision at that very moment they knew that they would change nothing in their lives because they were happy and complete with they're family

**FHxFHxFHxFHxFH**

This is the end to Being a Family and I hope all of you will review and will look at my other stories.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Last update on 8-25-09**


End file.
